


Ice Lolly

by robronsugsy



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, Pure Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronsugsy/pseuds/robronsugsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot Day. Ice Lollies. Robron. You do the math.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Lolly

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted in 'Starting Together' so if it's familiar that's why!
> 
> (Decided to separate them as they're all long-ish!)

Sweltering. Absolutely sweltering.

Robert wiped his brow for the hundredth time in just minutes as sweat beads dripped from him. His hair was beginning to dampen, and all he had to relieve himself was the cold sharp touch of his ice cold beer in his hand, which he'd wipe the bottle of across his head for comfort.

 

The whole pub was full - usually was on hot summer days, but today was so much hotter than usual - for British standards at least. Robert would of loved to stay home in his underwear with a large fan blasting onto him, but Chrissie turned her nose up at that idea and instead suggested they head to the pub for a glass or two. Luckily though, because of the pubs full capacity a lot of people had filtered outside, Robert sat on one of the benches. Even in the light breeze wasn't cooling him down.

 

And it didn't help that a certain brown haired boy was sat on the opposite bench.

 

He never really realized how much older he appeared when he was with Chrissie. Here he was, sat between Chrissie, Lawrence, Doug and Diane draining the youth out of him in his shirt and tie making small talk while on the nearby bench sat Aaron, Victoria, Adam, Finn and Ross - all casually laying about, relaxed and laughing, having fun. Robert resented how carefree they could be, how young they could still act despite having jobs, responsibilities. But honestly, he wasn't really thinking about it all too much when he saw Aaron, then admiring him in his biceps hugging t-shirt and his potentially too short shorts which wrapped around his meaty thighs.

 

Aaron knew he was checking him out, Robert could tell by the smirk on his face and the biting of his lip. They didn't need to look at each other or speak to each other to gauge a reaction, it was just natural - purely instinctive. Robert was watching Aaron as he always was nowadays and Aaron was revelling in the attention, knowing despite whatever the older man might tell him, he knew he'd rather be with him than her.

 

And Aaron always liked to have his fun with the fact.

 

Carly approached Aaron's bench with a handful of ice lollies, assorted colours, thick and long. The hot weather always called for an ice lolly in what some called 'ice lolly weather', and the mere sight of them made both Aaron and Robert's eternally dirty minds smirk. Aaron knew exactly what he was gonna do - and Robert just hoped he'd be kind enough not to.

 

Aaron took one of the ice lollies - cherry flavoured, cause he knew Robert loved it - and bit off the top layer of plastic, before pushing out some of the lolly.

Robert's breath already started to quicken as he tried to sneakily watch Aaron, despite the fact his wife was _right_ there next to him and if she looked could probably see him staring elsewhere.

 

It seemed like it was instinct - you had Ross and Adam, biting pieces of their ice lollies off and chomping away while Finn, Victoria and Carly all sucked on theirs ( _probably used to doing that to other things..._ ).

Aaron was of course, doing exactly as Robert suspected.

 

With his face edged slightly sidewards, Aaron began to wrap his lips around the lolly slowly, enveloping the first part of it and pushing it down his throat. No one else seemed to notice but Robert did, how Aaron took it slowly, inch by inch until it hit the back of his throat. Aaron never gagged ( _And it always drove Robert wild)_ and slowly took it from his mouth, making sure to push his tongue up the side to swallow the melting juices. Aaron's tongue darted out of his mouth as he caressed the top, pushing his tongue into it and slurping. Robert could feel his mouth open and his tongue fall out of his mouth, his pants growing tighter and his hands beginning to shake slightly as he wiped his sweating brow once more - his body on fire from the heat radiating between him and the boy nearby.

 

Robert gave Aaron a pleading look but Aaron just winked, taking the ice lolly down his throat fast and pulling it out again, twisting it around as he did so.

 

Robert was so hard it hurt yet he couldn't keep his eyes away from Aaron, continuing to bob his head up and down on the lolly, his tongue licking around it.

Aaron stared at Robert as he did - Robert staring right back. Aaron took it in his mouth once more, keeping his eyes on Robert, before breaking off a portion of the lolly, causing Robert to yelp a "uh" sound before looking down.

 

"You alright Robert?" Chrissie asked, but Robert didn't look up.

"Yeah-fine. I, er. I just-"

Robert looked up and saw Aaron walk around the back of the pub.

"-I just need to pop inside for two secs. Be right back."

 

Robert stood up quickly, slightly crouched over to hide the bulge in his pants as he turned his crotch away from the table quickly. He walked casually towards the front before a small crowd allowed him to pass them and skulk around the back, not even checking to see if he was seen.

 

When he got to the door, he found it already open slightly, and he didn't even stop to look before walking in.

He looked up the stairs to find Aaron, t-shirt already removed looking back at him at the top.

Robert let out a growl and ran up, chasing Aaron into his room before slamming the door shut, grabbing the younger boy by his waist and shoving him against the now closed door.

 

"You alright Robert? you seem all hot and bothered" Aaron teased.

"Right you." he growled again, unzipping his trouser zip.

"Get down and suck me off like that lolly. And don't stop until I cum down your throat!"

Aaron blushed before wrapping his hand right hand around Robert's neck, pulling him into a kiss while his free arm stroked Robert's bulge, undoing the button and pushing down his trousers to his knees.

 

Robert's hands were frantic as he clasped Aaron's arse cheeks, squeezing them tightly causing Aaron to yelp.

"You deserved that for your performance out there." Robert whispered.

"Yeah well, it was too good of an opportunity to resist."

"Yeah, and so is this so-"

Robert didn't even need to finish his sentence - Aaron was already on his knees, pulling at his boxers and taking out Robert's throbbing cock.

 

"I think this is more your flavour" Robert winked, looking down at Aaron.

Aaron laughed at the cheesy comment, before enveloping Robert's dick, eyes staring into the older mans as Robert pushed his head back with a groan.

"Oh _fuuuck_ Aaron."

Robert breathed heavily and whimpered as he stroked Aaron's head, which was running rapidly up and down Robert's length.

"You do realize I'm never gonna be able to look at an ice lolly the same again don't you?"

 

Aaron didn't stop to laugh, only taking Robert further as Robert began to thrust into his mouth.

"Fuck, Fuck Aaron, I'm-"

Robert and Aaron's rhythm quickened, before Robert pushed his dick hard into the back of Aaron's throat, letting out a loud moan as he came down his throat.

"URGH AARON!"

 

Robert slapped Aaron on the shoulder as he leant down with his lips on Aaron's head, allowing Aaron to continue sucking him as he came down from his high and then pulling his head up into a kiss.

 

They both stood up and kissed for a few minutes, before Robert pulled away.

 

"You know what the weathers gonna be like tomorrow?" Robert asked, zipping up his fly.

"No.. why?

Robert stalked back up to Aaron and kissed his neck before putting his lips to Aaron's ear.

"Cause I wanna know when it's ice lolly weather again."


End file.
